Wonderful Torture
by dawneh
Summary: Very much a JP and Craig PWP situation - just some smutty fun!


John Paul had been feeling uncomfortable since the phone call. He had just sat down for a family meal when he mobile rang, earning him a disapproving look from Myra as he answered it. But how could he not answer… it was Craig.

After a moment of casual chat Craig had managed to very quickly make John Paul wish he was anywhere but sat around a table with his family. Despite the fact that Craig knew exactly where John Paul was and who he was with, or more possibly because of it, the older man had chosen that moment to describe, in graphic detail, exactly what he wished he was doing to John Paul right then.

John Paul had felt his cheeks flush and his trousers tighten as Craig let him know where he wanted his mouth to be at that second, what his tongue would be doing, and his hands. John Paul had bitten down hard on his lip in an attempt to stifle the whimpers that wanted to escape from his throat as Craig's voice grew deeply seductive, his words running over John Paul's body and lapping at his skin like a thousand hot and hungry mouths until John Paul was in serious danger of exploding right there at the dinning table.

It had been some time after the meal had ended before John Paul's arousal had subsided enough to let him leave the table without drawing attention to himself and he had quickly retired to the seclusion of his bedroom.

John Paul was thankful that his family were all due to leave the house shortly and he had breathed a sigh of relief as Myra called her farewell to her son and the front door closed behind her, leaving John Paul alone.

Looking at the framed photo he kept by his bed John Paul smiled. Deep in the soft brown of Craig's eyes he could see the mischief of the man who had so recently caused him such torture and, as he relived the conversation, John Paul's arousal quickly grew again.

Dropping his top to the floor John Paul threw himself back on his bed, undoing his jeans he eased them down over his hips before letting his fingers wander lightly over the soft cotton boxers that barely managed to contain his aching erection. It would be so easy to give himself quick and instant relief but John Paul had the house to himself for a couple of hours at least and he wanted to make the most of it.

Kicking his jeans from his legs John Paul pushed down his boxers, his fully aroused cock springing to attention as the cotton garment was thrown to the floor. John Paul sighed as he closed his eyes and stroked his fingers slowly over his length, teasing at the desperate flesh in the same way that Craig's words had done earlier. His other hand roamed gently over his chest, finding the hardness of his nipples John Paul pinched them firmly, moaning as he imagined it was Craig's teeth he could feel biting down on those excited nubs of flesh.

His fingers were curled tightly around the thickness of his cock, stroking it firmly, enjoying the sensation as every inch of it was caressed, his foreskin easing back to allow the cool air of the room to tickle softly over its exposed head. Running his thumb over the sensitive slit John Paul sighed as he envisaged that it was Craig's tongue lapping at the droplets of precum that were glistening from the end of his cock, Craig's hot mouth sucking hard against his length and Craig's cock slamming hard and fast into him.

John Paul's chest heaved with deep pants as he continued to touch himself, his fingers and mind combining into a wonderful blend of pleasures. The images in his head were so real, as his hand moved harder and faster over his cock, that he could almost convince himself it was Craig's hand touching him, he could almost taste Craig's skin and smell Craig's scent. John Paul's actions faltered, there was no almost… he COULD smell Craig's scent. That familiar combination of aftershave and skin that always drove him wild.

John Paul's eyes snapped open and a gasp fell from his lips at the sight of Craig standing by the door, a huge grin plastered across his face. He had been so caught up in his fantasies that he hadn't heard the soft creak of his bedroom door opening as Craig slipped quietly inside.

"How… what… when…" John Paul's mind refused to form coherent sentences as Craig moved slowly towards the bed.

"You started without me," Craig said with a grin, his eyes fixed on John Paul's crotch where the man's hand was still tightly clamped around his cock.

"Oh… I…" With a flush John Paul released his grip.

"Don't stop," Craig told him.

"What?"

"Don't stop what you were doing… I was enjoying watching you… you look so hot just lying there touching yourself… it was really turning me on…"

"It was?"

Craig's eyes were growing dark with lust and the sight made John Paul's cock throb out its need for attention. Keeping his gazed fixed on Craig's face John Paul resumed the slow firm strokes of his hand along the length of his cock, surprised at how incredible it felt to have Craig watching him like that. The desire in Craig was apparent and it wasn't long before the man's clothes had been dropped to the floor and he was mirroring John Paul's actions.

John Paul was mesmerised as he watched Craig's hand moving up and down his thick hard cock, its head was shining with precum and John Paul was longing to taste it. After a few minutes the men's eyes met, the lust and desire shone darkly between them and their mouths crashed together as Craig leant over the bed, forcing his tongue deeply into the delicious depths of John Paul's hot hungry mouth.

"I'm gonna make you come," Craig breathed in a voice that had so recently been heard on the end of a telephone line. "But first I'm gonna make you want it so bad…"

Within seconds Craig had grabbed his trousers from the floor, pulled his belt from its loops and securely bound John Paul's hands together before fastening to the headboard. John Paul had felt no compunction to resist Craig's actions and, as the man climbed onto the bed, and knelt between John Paul's thighs, the younger man felt his heart racing in anticipation.

Resting one hand on each side of John Paul's body Craig leant down to press his mouth against the softness of John Paul's lips. John Paul whimpered softly as Craig's hard cock brushed against his own sending tremors of electricity shooting through his flesh. Craig's mouth travelled slowly down John Paul's throat, licking a hot path as it went, tasting the skin of his chest before sucking the hardness of John Paul's nipples between his lips. John Paul gasped as Craig's teeth connected with the sensitive flesh, biting down hard and making John Paul squirm with the painful pleasure.

John Paul held his breath as the heat of Craig's mouth passed over his cock, the man's teeth nipping mercilessly at the soft skin of his thighs, his tongue lapping at his balls and then tracing a slow painful journey along the length of his erection. Craig paused to look up at John Paul's face and was greeted with an image of tormented delight. John Paul wanting him always felt so good, but making him want Craig this much, hearing him moan with desperation was something else, something so much better.

Without warning Craig swallowed the length of John Paul's cock in one swift motion that made the younger man cry out, his climax almost erupting from him there and then. But Craig had no intentions of letting John Paul's satisfaction happen that soon. His lips and tongue teased at John Paul's aching cock, one minute sucking gently as his tongue flicked over its head and then sucking it hard and deep making Craig's cheeks hollow out with the effort.

John Paul pulled futilely against his restraints as Craig's hot tempting mouth increased its pleasuring of his flesh, making him moan with frustration and desire as he bucked his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Craig's willing throat.

Craig could the hot throbbing of John Paul's cock in his mouth and he could hear the growing moans and panting coming from his lover's lips, indicating that John Paul's climax was only seconds away. Which is the exact moment that Craig let John Paul's cock fall from his lips, watching it slap wetly back against John Paul's belly.

John Paul moaned pitifully as his body was suddenly denied the release it had been expecting.

Craig smiled his triumph as John Paul groaned beneath him, wanting him and completely at his mercy.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Craig teased, his fingertips brushing lightly over the head of John Paul's throbbing cock, making the man moan louder. Coating his fingers in John Paul's precum Craig slipped them into his mouth, sucking on them as deeply as he had suck the man's cock, John Paul's eyes widening with the need to be inside that mouth again.

Pushing John Paul's legs back Craig slid his fingers, now slick with saliva, between the man's buttocks and teased at the tight opening nestled between. John Paul bit on his lip as the tip of Craig's finger penetrated his body painfully slowly, and the more John Paul tried to push against him to force him deeper the more Craig resisted.

Eventually Craig's finger was engulfed inside the heat of John Paul's tight flesh, probing hard at the man's most sensitive spot until he was once again writhing in delightful agony.

"Do you remember what I said I wanted to do to you?" Craig asked as he pushed a second finger into John Paul.

John Paul gasped and nodded. He had been remembering Craig's words vividly ever since he first lay down on his bed and they were getting louder and louder in his head with each passing second.

"Tell me what I said I wanted do to you," Craig insisted, a third finger stretching John Paul's body wonderfully.

"You said… you said you wanted to fuck me…" John Paul panted as Craig's fingers drove deeply inside him.

"That's not exactly what I said is it?"

John Paul could hardly think straight. His body was alive with a million desires and Craig seemed to be teasing them all. "You… you wanted to fuck me hard and fast until…"

"Until?" Craig gripped onto his cock with his free hand as he continued to fuck John Paul's body with his fingers. He couldn't remember ever being so hard before and he knew he would soon have to give in to his own needs.

"Until… until you come deep inside me… oh god Craig do it…"

"Do you want it…" Craig asked as he slipped his fingers from their warm home and lined the head of his cock against John Paul's inviting opening.

"Christ you know I do…"

Craig pushed forward slightly until the tip of his cock just breached John Paul's hot tight anus.

"Are you sure?"

"Craig please…"

"Tell me what I'm gonna do… tell me what you want me to do…"

"Fuck me Craig… fuck me hard… I want to feel you… oh god yes…"

John Paul's fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as Craig's cock plunged deeply inside him making him cry out loudly. Craig's own moans mingled with John Paul's as the man's body consumed his length perfectly. There couldn't be another physical pleasure in the world that would equal being so deeply inside John Paul McQueen.

Gripping John Paul's hips Craig rocked slowly inside the man's hot passage, his speed increasing quickly as John Paul's moans urged him on. The room was quickly filled with the sounds of desire and the slap of skin against skin as Craig drove his cock hard and fast into the body he worshipped.

John Paul groaned as Craig wrapped his fingers around his cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Craig's brow glistened with sweat as he rode John Paul harder, the man's cock pulsing hot and heavy in his hand announcing the rapidly approaching arrival of his climax. And once again, as John Paul's orgasm was only seconds from exploding, Craig stopped. Panting and flushed he released his grip on John Paul's cock and stilled his movement inside the man's body.

"Craig please," John Paul begged in intense desperation. He had never been so aroused and his need for satisfaction was overwhelming but Craig wasn't ready to let him achieve that final release.

"Not yet," Craig teased, "But just think how good it's gonna feel when I finally make you come…" As he spoke Craig began to move his hips again, a slow rocking motion at first but that quickly sped up as his own need for relief was as urgent as John Paul's.

"Do you have any idea how much I love being inside you?" Craig moaned softly. "You feel wonderful… fucking you feels wonderful… you're so hot and tight… fuck John Paul I'm gonna…" Craig gripped tightly onto John Paul's hips as he thrust hard and fast inside him. His cock was pulsing out its intense lust and Craig couldn't hold back any longer. "Oh god John Paul yes…" John Paul could feel the heat of Craig's climax throbbing heavily inside him as wave after wave of bliss washed over Craig's body until he came to a gasping shuddering halt.

John Paul's eyes were dark with need and Craig smiled at their intensity. The man's cock was so painfully hard that he gasped when Craig slipped his fingers gently around it.

"D'you want me to make you come now?" Craig asked with a wicked glint in his eyes. "I bet you do… I bet you can't think of anything now but coming in my mouth… tell me you want it John Paul and I'll do it… and this time I promise not to stop…"

"I do… I do want it… so fucking bad… I wanna feel you suck me… god Craig I need to come… please…"

Craig's mouth felt incredible as it again consumed the length of John Paul's cock, sucking it deeply into his throat, his head bobbing up and down fast as John Paul groaned with much needed pleasure.

He had been so exquisitely teased that it didn't take long before Craig could feel the tell tale signs of John Paul's approaching climax only this time, as promised, he didn't cease his attentions but rather he increased them. He sucked harder and faster along the length of John Paul's throbbing cock until his mouth was suddenly filled with the salty heat of the man's lust. Craig continued to suck and swallow against John Paul's length until the man was completely satisfied. But then he didn't stop. Craig let his tongue continue to lap hard against the now hyper-sensitive member, sending high voltage hits of electricity shooting through John Paul's entire body, his mouth still travelling the length of the man's cock to the whimpers of pleasured pain.

John Paul had never known such a sensitivity before. His whole body rocked with the sensations running through his flesh causing him to moan and pant heavily, pulling hard against his restraints uncertain if he wanted Craig to stop or continue forever.

Finally, and somewhat reluctantly, Craig allowed John Paul's perfectly tormented body to come to rest as he climbed up the length of the man, kissing him gently as he released his bindings.

"What are you doing here?" John Paul asked in breathless wonder.

"I thought I just showed you," Craig replied with a laugh.

"How long are you home for?"

"Only tonight… I fly back to Dublin tomorrow…"

"You came home… just for one night?"

"Bloody hell John Paul… I would have gladly travelled half way around the world to do what we just did… a quick flight from Dublin was nothing!"

John Paul smiled as he pulled Craig warmly into his arms, covering the man's face with gentle kisses.

"Well as we only have one night we'd better make the most of it!"


End file.
